Happy Birthday
by Saiyura
Summary: It's Raphael's birthday and his family celebrates in a very specific interesting way. Warning T-cest


**Did this for a friend on her birthday but it's been so long and I haven't seen any of them in ages :(**

* * *

Raph always wondered why his birthdays were like this. Nothing happened much during the day, but at night... at night Raph got his gifts in the oddest of ways these last two years were the proof of that. It was pleasant but a bit disturbing, he truthfully thought... to a point. Raph's eyes turned upwards to stare at his ceiling, it was close to the 'first' gifters time to show: twelve midnight exactly on the dot.

Raphael turned his head just as Leonardo came into the room holding a piece of chocolate cake, earlier cake from the party, and he set it down on the bed. "Hey, Raph." he leaned in kissing Raph's beak. "Why don't we get to your first gift, hm?" Maybe it was a bet or something... maybe they didn't want to spend money on him. He wasn't complaining, far from it... he just felt uncomfortable around them after a week before things seemed normal.

Raph nodded as he dipped his finger into the cake and touched it to his lips, tasty frosting melting in his mouth with the warmer evidence of it being out or nuked. Either way was fine with him. Besides Leo knew Raph liked his cake warmer than everyone else.

He watched as Leo lifted it up and Raph opened his mouth taking a bite, crumbling at his lips and falling almost all on his plastron. Leo didn't seem bothered by it as he leaned in licking and sucking on the spots before moving to his beak cleaning it off. "How about we get started with... opening up your present? It is ready, after all."

Raph kissed back before he smiled, "Do you really have to be so... pushy sometimes?" he laid back down as he spread his legs waiting with eager breath for Leo to begin with his 'gift'. He watched as Leo began preparing him, his head falling back a bit every once in a while, before Leo pulled both digits out and whispered, "Another piece of cake, don't you agree?" He laughed as Leo coated Leo's own cock with the leftover cake and slowly pushed in. Leo had a sick twisted way of saying 'Happy Birthday'. Him and his damn food fetish!

Time ticked by after it was over, Leo had gone after cleaning him up. He smiled as he looked at the clock. To him this was like the three ghost of Christmas. He watched as Don came in next looking him up and down. "Well, Leo treated you to some cake... you still have crumbs."

Raph pushed himself up walking over to Don, "And what exactly did you decide to do, hm?" He watched as Don pulled out a box, purple with red lace... lace? "Well..." Don turned his head. What did Don want him to wear this time? His birthday and he still had no idea why his brothers did things for themselves so much.

"Open, but be careful with the lace... it... goes with it..." Raph opened it up and stares at the ... He pulled out the short, way too short for even sex outfits, a lab assistant skirt and... tube top... and... coat... and... "Where does the lace go?" Was all he could think about. He looked at it again before he nearly screamed as Don put a hand over his mouth blushing bright red through the green.

It was... a... g-string! Raph screamed in his head. Don wanted him to wear a DAMN G STRING! He turned around, Don's doing, and shockingly began dressing up, G string last. He felt weird, lace was not supposed to feel... that ... arousing... Was all he could think before Don was already wrapping his arms around Raph's middle kissing his neck and whispering, "Perfect fit." Well, Don now had another outfit for his birthday cake... Raph looked at a box in the wall... that was each birthday outfit Don picked out for him to wear and all of them had... some type of sexual assistant type look. "Bed, Raph, or wall? I could go for the weight bed..."

Raph motioned that he would much rather have the wall before he felt his shell slammed against it... Damn, Donnie was strong! Why didn't he ever do this when they fought? Hm, maybe tomorrow he should wear this in front of his brothers, might get an interesting reaction... Donnie fighting Leo, who would win?

Raph moaned as, again, he was taken by his brother and he didn't' care because this still was his birthday!

Again, Raph had changed folding the wrinkled outfit and placed it in a box with a label only he and Don would know. He looked down at himself, some bruises... scrapes... nothing unusual for himself. Though, just wait until Mikey came up with ... his gift... He looked over even as he thought of it. There was Mikey holding up a keg. He smirked, "So what game is it tonight, Mike?"

"movie?" Mikey asked already plastered a bit.

"Sure... What movie?" Raph laughed as Flies was lifted up. "Well, come on, tv's downstairs, and don't fall asleep halfway through the movie!"

"Do I always?" Raph didn't answer that as he walked downstairs, perfect birthday ... it always ended with just him and Mikey before a nice and timely scream of the Fearless Leader blaming him for making Michelangelo a drunk.


End file.
